


Responsibilities Maketh a Man

by lucifer_dogfish



Series: Isn't He Lovely? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long-suffering Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wingman Bokuto, Wingman Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_dogfish/pseuds/lucifer_dogfish
Summary: For the umpteenth time, Sakusa has had enough of Miya's pining (idiot doesn't know it himself).So he does something about it. Maybe.It would have been a tragedy, losing the team’s setter, but it would have been justified. Miya shouldn’t have put his arm over his shoulders, much less touch him. It was in his contract for joining MSBY.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Isn't He Lovely? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Responsibilities Maketh a Man

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized. Sorry for having someone receive a ball with their face again :( HAHAHA

Kill me. Kill me now.

I didn’t think Miya could get any more annoying, but I’m proven wrong. The stupid fake blonde actually became more tolerable in the last few months. He had Hinata to thank for that. However, said resident sunshine was also the cause of Miya’s insufferableness now.

Sakusa wasn’t sure whether he preferred the Miya who was an ass or the Miya who was pathetically making moon eyes at Hinata at every interaction and sprinkled unsolicited _Shouyo-kun_ tidbits in conversations.

Who was he kidding? Of course, it’s the latter, people need the entertainment. But he’s gotta do something—anything—because anytime he was in the vicinity of his oblivious pining, Miya would clutch at him, using him as an excuse to be with Hinata longer.

The first time he did it was when he invited them for some meat and drinks after practice “ _to welcome our newbies_ ”, referring to him and Hinata.

It would have been a tragedy, losing the team’s setter, but it would have been justified. Miya shouldn’t have put his arm over his shoulders, much less _touch_ him. It was in his contract for joining MSBY.

The answer to Sakusa’s dilemma came to him like a punch to the gut. Which is equivalent to Bokuto barging in on his tranquil warm-ups with his usual _HEY, HEY, HEY! MORNING, OMI-OMI!_

“Bokuto-san, how long have you and Akaashi-san been together?”

“Oh? Since his graduation from high school.”

Then Bokuto added, eyes becoming predatory, “Oya oya~ Why are you interested, Omi? Do you have someone you like? Your senpai can help you out!!”

Sakusa feels his head start to throb…

“Good morning!,” beamed someone by the gym doors. Hinata has saved someone again today.

* * *

It was day three since his lightbulb moment. He knows what he should do, he’s just waiting for the perfect timing.

**PLAN 1 – Sakusa is straightforward.**

“Oi, Miya.”

“What, Omi-kun?”

“Just confess, bastard.”

At this, Atsumu freezes in place, face white as a sheet. “Whaddya mean?,” his eyes darting everywhere but at the black-haired boy with a mask.

Sakusa moves to grab his bag behind Atsumu as he says, “Don’t play dumb with me. Say it so we can all live in peace.”

Atsumu startles, “…IT WAS BOKKUN WHO MISTAKENLY HANDED ME YOUR BATH TOWEL, I SWEAR! For the record, I was clean…but I didn’t—it was an accident!!”

Both parties spat out _WHAT_ , but a difference in their inflections could be heard.

The blonde high-tailed it out of the locker room and Sakusa felt hundreds of emotions rush at once.

Sakusa wanted to faint out of disbelief and anger, only the thought of his skin touching the floor if he did grounded him.

**PLAN 2 – Bokuto, the love expert**

“Bokuto-san, I need your help.”

* * *

Atsumu fussed with his hair for the tenth time within 30 minutes. _What’s taking them so long?_

“Ah, Bokuto-san and Omi-san just texted me.” Atsumu peers over Hinata’s shoulders and peeks at his phone.

🏐 SENPAIS!! 🏐

 **_BOKUTO K.:_ ** _SORRY, HINATA, TSUM-TSUM!!! KEIJI’S FINALLY HAD A DAY-OFF TODAY_

 **_[_ ** _image of Bokuto with Akaashi in a café **]**_

****

**_SAKUSA K.:_ ** _Sorry, I have to clean the kitchen._

**_YOU:_ **

_AWWW! We’ definitely go together next time, alright?!_

_[selfie of Hinata with Atsumu with a blank face in the background]_

“So, Atsumu-san, still wanna go?”

Atsumu wants to go ahead to this theme park they were supposed to go to at Bokkun’s invitation. _“Us from Fukurodani had to reschedule our catch-up, so now I have three extra tickets with me.”_

He found it odd that a bunch of grown men would go to a park, but on the other hand, he hadn’t seen Shouyo-kun much in anything but practice clothes. _He really, really wants to_.

But somehow, he thinks he wouldn’t be able to take it. He’s just standing there and Atsumu already has a hard time looking. Shouyo-kun’s smile was inviting, kinda like he had a secret he wouldn’t share. Wait. Are there spotlights behind him??

So he suggests the thing the both of them are most comfortable with.

“Sure, if ya want… or we could hit some sets?”

* * *

A block away, the word ‘idiot’ can be faintly heard followed by a facepalm.

Two weeks had passed since. They were all practicing that afternoon for the upcoming match against the Adlers in a few months. No matter what prodding Sakusa made, nothing happened. He therefore concludes that Atsumu is an oblivious dumb sack of rocks.

“ _Let love bloom naturally, Omi-omi. That’s part of the beauty of it._ ”

Sakusa fired Bokuto from the operation then and there.

Shaking himself out of his daze (he can’t believe this problem with Miya and Hinata has even disturbed his focus during a practice match), he watched as Atsumu did one of his tri-wielder serves, prototype version 5.0.

Into Hinata’s face.

Once everyone’s shock has passed, they fuss about Hinata who made reassurances to their team and coach that he’s alright, that he was able to adjust enough that the ball just grazed his cheek.

_He had to hand it again to the shrimp, his monster reflexes were really something._

But one person in particular hadn’t been aware.

Atsumu was frozen and slack-jawed.

Bokuto, the one cradling Hinata’s sore and slightly bleeding cheek, suddenly exclaims to Hinata, “NONSENSE, YOU’RE HURT!!,” then turning to the blonde, “YOU BETTER TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS TSUM-TSUM!”

Atsumu walks on shaky legs, still not over jump serving a ball onto Hinata. He just recently sulked at Onigiri Miya about sucking at it even after weeks of practice since he watched an international player do this technique.

“I—I…yes, of course. I know it’s sudden, Shouyo-kun, but I’ll cherish ya y’know? I’d be a good husband…just—you don’t have to worry about not finding someone to marry,” he stammers, hands clasping Hinata's.

Both idiots were beet red, and Bokuto was now hooting his congratulations, “You’re a real man, ‘Tsumu. I know a few guys from Karasuno and Nekoma who’d really like you. You'd make a good first impression on your other in-laws.”

Sakusa didn’t know what he expected out of MSBY, but everyone just laughed and bid their congratulations too. _I joined a circus. Is it too late to back out of the contract?_

* * *

Later, Bokuto regales Sakusa of that “genius” plan of his, which he painstakingly did over a few days. He had somehow roped Atsumu into reading historical manga (from Akaashi’s sister company) which evolved into a weekly ritual of watching sappy period dramas.

Idiots. But it got the job done so... whatever. Under Sakusa’s mask, his lips were tilted a bit upwards, but no one ever had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Sakusa may just be the biggest idiot if he thinks he'll have peace now... 
> 
> Congratulations on making it through this train wreck!!  
> Thank you for reading!! Leave a comment, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Might I also interest thou weary traveler in a Tanaka Saeko fic? Check out my other works!


End file.
